Organization XIII Replica Data (Bosses)
Organization XIII Data Battles are optional boss battles found in Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+, found in the Cavern of Remembrance. Once Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy reached the Garden of Assemblage, they could access a computer that would reveal doors that correspond to each Organization XIII member that they defeated. If Sora accepts the challenge from a door, it would warp Sora and his friends to wherever they fought that Organization member, and a data replica of that member would appear and fight them. (for example, if Sora accepted the challenge from the door with a sitar on it, they would be warped to Radiant Garden and a data replica of Demyx would appear and fight them.) These battles are extremely hard, with all data replicas having more then 10 bars of health. All of the battles that happen in The World That Never Was (Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, Luxord and Roxas) are only available after beating the game. Xemnas's battle consists of two battles: the one at Memory's Skyscraper, and the final battle in which Riku helps you. Also, the order of the doors is the same order in which the members sit in their thrones. Furthermore, the battles here are made significantly harder than the normal game encounters (i.e. battles in the storyline and the Absent Silhouette battles.) Many have new, stronger attacks and move much faster. Many powerful moves are used more frequently and their combos are much, much longer. Also, some of the battles have been tweaked for the said increase in difficulty. *'Xemnas': As stated earlier, this consists of two battles: one at Memory's Skyscraper, and the final battle you fight alongside with Riku. You are given a chance to change equipment, items, and abilities in between the two rounds. *'Xigbar': Battle at the lower floor of Hall of Empty Melodies area of The World That Never Was. *'Xaldin': Battle at Bridge area of Beast's Castle. The Beast does not help you. *'Vexen': Battle at the gates of the Old Mansion in Twilight Town. *'Lexaeus': Battle in Castle Oblivion's basement. *'Zexion': Battle at Destiny Islands during its destruction. *'Saïx': Battle at the Addled Impasse area of The World That Never Was. *'Axel': Battle in the "arena of fire" at the Basement of the Old Mansion. You are alone for this battle. Data battle is reworked from original battle, replacing Roxas with Sora. *'Demyx': Battle at the Castle Gates area of Radiant Garden. *'Luxord': Battle at Havoc's Divide area of The World That Never Was. You are alone for this battle. *'Marluxia': Battle at Castle Oblivion in his inner chamber. *'Larxene': Battle on Castle Oblivion on the upper floor. *'Roxas': Battle at the Station of Awakening. You are alone for this battle. Trivia *The Roxas data replica is the only replica to be hooded while fighting. *Xion is the only Organization member without a Data Battle. This is not surprising, as she also never recieved a throne, a tombstone, or a title. * Although Lexaeus, Marluxia, and Larxene are all fought in Castle Oblivion, their battles are all in different areas. Lexaeus is fought in the castle's basement, which has a different floor design and slightly different background from the upper floor, where Larxene's battle takes place, while Marluxia is fought in his own chamber, which is much larger than the other areas. Category: Kingdom Hearts II